Le divin de cet homme
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo, à la fois homme et bête. Une force surhumaine. Une source de fascination intarissable pour Izaya qui ne se lasse pas de s'en rapprocher pour mieux s'éloigner. Désirer cette parcelle de divinité tout en haïssant sa bestialité. Ep07


**Titre : Le divin de cet homme**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**PoV Izaya - tendance shonen ai - référence à l'épisode 7 (la rencontre Izaya-Shizuo)**

**Notes : Si le titre est un peu curieux, c'est parce que j'ai fait une nuit blanche et que je suis un peu à sec en ce qui concerne le titre de ce petit OS.**

**Je voulais écrire à nouveau sur Durarara, sur Izaya, mais c'est toujours Shizuo qui me vient à l'esprit en image. Shizuo est photogénique, Izaya est machiavélique. En matière de réflexion, c'est ce dernier qu'il faut chercher, et c'est pourquoi le texte est de son point de vue. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop Out Of Character. Evidemment, étant un personnage très mystérieux, il est difficile de faire le point sur sa personnalité. J'ai juste pris comme point d'attache une relation basée sur l'attirance et la répulsion. Je reste persuadée que malgré ses dires, Izaya aime quelque chose en Shizuo, ou plutôt, quelque chose l'intéresse. Je trouve que Shizuo fait un bon sujet d'étude (Shinra sera d'accord avec moi XD) et je ne pense pas qu'il laisse Izaya indifférent, sinon pourquoi celui-ci lui mènerait la vie si dure. Au fond, s'il le détestait, il aurait sans doute pu manoeuvrer pour le faire quitter la ville.**

**Bref, un second point sur lequel je me suis attaché : la lubie bizarre d'Izaya pour ce qui est divin. Ce mec semble un petit peu ésotérique. Le divin et le chaos. Deux notions qu'Izaya semble apprécier, mais pour quelles raisons ? Je l'ignore...**

**En tout cas, je voulais absolument reprendre le passage de l'épisode 7 avec le terrain de foot, parce que je l'avais véritablement adoré. J'ai trouvé Shizuo sublime à ce moment là.**

**PS : il se peut que j'ai fait des fautes de concordance des temps. J'ai beau me relire, parfois, ça m'échappe, donc si jamais vous découvrez quelque chose de choquant parmi les conjugaisons...review, please.  
**

* * *

Ce garçon était d'une beauté stupéfiante. En un instant, j'ai été subjugué.

Je l'observais déjà de loin, connaissant sa réputation, mais ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de m'en approcher plus près; un peu comme un gosse qui se met au défi de toucher les barreau de la cage aux lions du zoo.

Sauf que de nos jours, il est rare que l'on puisse les atteindre. En général, ils sont séparés des visiteurs par de hautes grilles, un fossé, et des rambardes.

Mais Heiwajima Shizuo est un animal à l'état sauvage, et l'envie d'entrer en contact avec lui s'était faite si forte que j'avais été obligé de me plier aux exigences de ma nature. Il fallait que je le vois. Il fallait que je le touche.

Et il était devant moi. Ce moment inoubliable reste gravé dans mes souvenirs au fer rouge.

Le temps suspendu : les but de l'équipe de foot volant en l'air, complètement déformé; le filet flottant doucement dans la brise, puis brusquement, il retombe avec fracas. Mais mes yeux sont restés fixé sur cette silhouette : celle d'un étudiant de Raira en chemise, ses cheveux décolorés brillant au soleil comme la crinière d'un fauve. Son visage n'était que rage et défaite. Son poing levé vers le ciel, brutal, résonnait en moi comme une provocation au divin. Un homme qui n'en est pas un. Un être surhumain. Lui.

La ligne allongée de son corps tendu, telle une flèche insolente pointée au milieu des nuages de poussières soulevés par la bagarre. Le terrain de foot était un champs de ruine, un champs de bataille silencieux.

Soudain, l'expression de ce garçon, de cette créature, changea, et sa respiration se fit haletante, rauque. Exactement le genre de son que l'on imagine sortir de la gueule d'un fauve.

Son bras menaçant est retombé. L'auréole de pouvoir qui le nimbait s'affaiblit, mais était toujours présente.

Le spectacle qu'il m'avait offert m'avait époustouflé. J'étais saisi.

Et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je ne put m'empêcher d'applaudir.

Il me regarda. C'est ainsi que notre jeu commença.

Sa haine à mon égard fût instantané. J'en fus ravi. Son instinct primitif m'avait parfaitement percé à jour, aussi sûrement qu'un crime commis en plein jour, il savait que j'étais mauvais. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je préférais ça à l'indifférence; je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il m'ignore.

Cette relation étrange que nous entretenons encore aujourd'hui est toujours une source d'amusement et d'excitation pour moi, de frustration et de colère pour lui. Nous nous croisons, et chaque fois que cela arrive, que ce soit fortuit ou non, ils nous arrivent de nous quereller, et je suis forcé de prendre la fuite. Malgré mes multiples talents, je ne peux pas lutter. Je ne suis pas prêt à me battre réellement contre lui.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis qu'un humain.

Lui non.


End file.
